Can I Keep You?
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Slight AU. John finds a little girl after her parents are killed by demons and takes her back to the motel with him. Dean grows attached to her and John lets her stay, but what happens when he finds out how deep their attachment really is? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Slight AU. John finds a little girl after her parents are killed by demons and takes her back to the motel with him. Dean grows attached to her and John lets her stay, but what happens when he finds out how deep their attachment really is? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **The plot's all figured out, and the story itself is pretty cute! I really hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Can I Keep You?<strong>

**~Chapter One~**

John was too late.

He could already sense it, and as he burst open the door to the house where the demons had left tracks to, he found the couple inside murdered in the kitchen, blood pooling out of them into a huge puddle on the floor. He checked the house for any sign of more of the little bastards hanging around, finding traces of sulfur all over the place.

Another failure.

Was he really meant to carry on missing his targets like this? Okay, so he'd lost his wife only a few months previously and he was trying to raise two boys, one of whom was in the motel room they were staying at taking care of the other one. Dean was five, and already being given too much responsibility. Dean took care of Sam who was just fifteen months old. He changed him, fed him and rocked him to sleep, while John took care of bathing and making Dean's meals. His boys were now sleeping, and he knew that all the protection he'd placed in that motel room would keep them safe.

He approached the kitchen, searching it for any sign of the child who clearly lived in the house since there was a child's bedroom upstairs. The sniffles coming from the closet near the back door told him all he needed to know, and as he approached he carefully opened the door, finding a little girl who looked to be about Dean's age sitting in there, shaking with a damp face that was streaked with her tears. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown, that had shades of chestnut in it, and her eyes were bright blue. He'd take her to the police station in the morning, but the poor thing needed some sleep. He wasn't a heartless man, and he certainly wasn't going to leave her with someone who wouldn't be able to understand what she'd been through.

"Hey there, darlin'..." He said softly, "You're safe now, okay? It's gonna be okay."

He knelt down and watched as she slowly climbed down from the shelf she'd curled up on and looked at him with her tearful eyes and moved towards him.

"Come on..." He coaxed softly, "My name's John. What's your name?"

"Kate..." The little girl replied.

John smiled softly, holding his hand out to the tiny girl who edged towards him and took it, rubbing her eyes and bursting into tears as she saw her parents. John had almost forgotten about the bodies, and he picked her up, burying her face in his neck and heading out of the house with her.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe, okay?" He said, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I have two little boys who you can play with."

"Really?" Kate asked, John rubbing her back gently as he put her on the floor.

"Yeah, Dean's five, and Sam's one year and three months old." He said softly, watching the grin cross her lips.

"I'm four!" She cried, "I was four yesterday!"

John felt something inside him break at those words and he went to put her in the car, locking it and heading back to the house to look for any kind of documentation for the girl, perhaps a birth certificate. He searched through draws in a bureau and found her birth certificate, taking it with him as he went to the car, buckling her in and driving her back to the motel room.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Dean whispered as John entered the motel room, carrying Kate in his arms.<p>

"Go back to sleep, son." John said softly, laying a sleeping Kate next to Dean.

Dean looked at the little girl curiously, taking in her beautiful face and her gorgeous curled hair. He didn't know where she'd come from. He looked up at his father and then moved towards the little girl who began to wake slowly.

"This is Kate..." John said softly, kneeling beside the bed and looking at the little girl as she woke up, "Kate, this is Dean."

"Is she living with us, Daddy?" Dean asked, John shaking his head softly despite the look of hope and fear in the girl's eyes.

"No, Dean, I'm taking her to the police station in the morning." He said quietly, "Go back to sleep. I have to go and make a call."

John checked on little Sam who was sleeping peacefully before heading to the call box just outside the motel, Dean looking to the little girl who looked terrified before she just started to cry. If John was taking her to the police station that must mean her mommy and daddy were...Oh. He knew how it felt to lose your mommy. He'd lost his mommy.

"Kate?" Dean said softly, "What's wrong?"

"My mama and papa are gone!" The little girl sobbed curling up on herself and rubbing her eyes.

Dean's protective streak which was only ever shown around Sam came shining through, and he pulled the little girl close to him, rubbing her back gently and stroking her head.

"It will be okay." He said softly, "My mommy's gone too...She's in Heaven now."

"Your mommy?" Kate asked, earning a nod from Dean, "I...I want my Mama!"

"I know." Dean said quietly, "It will be okay. I bet she's an angel now, like my mommy, and I bet your papa is too!"

"I want them back!" Kate cried, "I want them back!"

Dean didn't really know what else to do, so he just stroked her face and kept her cuddled close, letting her cry until she fell asleep. He didn't want his daddy to take her to the police station. He wanted her to stay with them. He watched her sleep for a minute, cradling her closer to him and pressing a little kiss to her forehead. He'd look after her. No-one could hurt her. He'd show them if they did.

She looked like a fairy princess sleeping like that. If he was a prince charming, he'd kiss her to wake her up like _Sleeping Beauty_. He cradled her, looking at her beautiful face as she slept peacefully in his arms and he kissed her again, pulling the covers back over them and settling against the pillows before asking her a soft question.

"Can I keep you?"

The little girl just continued to sleep, but she snuggled closer to him, and at that moment, Dean Winchester fell in love.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Slight AU. John finds a little girl after her parents are killed by demons and takes her back to the motel with him. Dean grows attached to her and John lets her stay, but what happens when he finds out how deep their attachment really is? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N:** WOW! Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! I really, really hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Can I Keep You?<strong>

**~Chapter Two~**

Dean awoke to the sound of little Sam crying in his crib, gasping and rushing straight to him despite the cold in the room. He hated to hear his Sammy crying like that. It broke his little heart.

"Oh, Sammy..." He breathed, unlocking the crib and lifting out his little brother, "No more tears, baby brother...Shhh..."

He heaved the baby up into his arms and carried him over to the bed, remembering suddenly that Kate was there and laying him beside her, nudging her awake.

"Kate..." He said, "Kate...Wake up, Kate!"

Kate stirred and gasped at the sight of the little baby on the bed, and she beamed, sitting up and looking at the tiny boy who hiccuped and murmured beside her. She smiled and touched his head gently, while Dean rubbed his belly to calm him.

"This is my Sammy." Dean said softly, "He's one and three months."

"Dean?"

Dean looked up to see John emerge from the bathroom, the hunter approaching the bed and rubbing Sam's belly gently, kissing Dean softly and sending him to the bathroom to brush his teeth before giving picking Sam up and blowing a soft raspberry on his face.

"Morning, Kate." He says softly, "We're going to the police station soon, okay?"

"NO!" Dean squealed as he ran into the room with his toothbrush in his mouth, "You can't take her! No!"

"Dean, we have to see if there's anyone else who can look after her." John said quietly, "We can't just take her; what if there are other people in her family to look after her, huh?"

Dean bowed his head and ran away into the bathroom, closing the door and throwing his toothbrush in the sink before climbing onto the toilet lid and curling up on himself. He didn't want Kate to go! He really, really didn't! He liked cuddling her and looking after her last night. He liked watching her sleep, especially because of how beautiful she looked. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and he sniffled into his knees, looking up as John opened the door, standing there as he gave Sam his bottle.

"I know, son." He said softly, moving to Dean and stroking his head, "I know."

"I want her to stay!" Dean sobbed, "I don't want her to go!"

"I know, Dean, but she may have someone else who can look after her." John replied, kissing Dean's head and looking to Sam, "You'll make Sam sad if you keep crying, y'know."

"It'll be okay, Dean." Kate said softly from the doorway before she ran to him and hugged him close, "Don't cry."

John watched the two children as they embraced each other, and he felt the need to take her in, like something was telling him to not give her up to anyone and to not let her go to anyone else. But it was his duty to take her down to the police station, so he'd at least give it a shot.

* * *

><p>Kate and Dean sat side by side in the police station corridor while John spoke to an officer, both of them watching over little Sam who hiccuped in his carry cot. The baby was smiling at Kate as she jiggled a toy in front of him and let him take it from her, stroking his head as she did.<p>

"Your baby brother is so pretty, Dean." She said softly, "I want to stay with you all forever."

"Please, can I keep you, Kate?" Dean whispered as the two children shared a small hug, "You're my only friend apart from Sammy, but he can't talk so good yet, so it gets a bit boring sometimes."

"Dee!" Sam squeaked, Dean looking at him with soft eyes.

"I'm here, Sammy." He said, stroking his little brother's face and kissing it softly.

"Only if your papa lets me stay with you." Kate replied, holding Sam's hand, "Then I'll be all yours forever!"

As John emerged from the room, he saw Kate and Dean holding hands and he just shrugged to the other officer. It was clear that the two were very much attached and John felt that it would be incredibly wrong of him to break them apart like that. So, it seemed he had another little hunter to train, but it meant that Dean had a child his age to have as a friend.

"Looks like I'm taking her home." He sighed, walking up to Kate and kneeling down in front of her, "Would you like to live with us, Kate?"

"Yes!" Kate cried, "I'm staying with you, Dean! We'll be friends forever!"

Dean giggled and hugged her close to him, John smiling as Sam began to squeal to join in the fun.

"Dada!" He cried, "Dada!"

"Yeah, I'm here, Sammy boy." John smiled, picking up the carry cot and then holding his hand out to Dean who kept Kate close to his body, "Let's go, kids."

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Years Later<strong>_

Dean and Kate both now knew what John really did as his job, and both of them were slowly being trained to be hunters.

Little Sam, who was just five, wasn't aware of what really lurked in the dark, under the bed and in closets. But Dean and Kate were. As John slept in a separate room to the children, and as Sam slept peacefully in his own single bed, Dean and Kate lay side by side just staring at each other. Dean was ten and Kate was nine, both of them just gazing at each other. Dean loved her more than anything. He really wanted to keep her as his own special princess forever.

"Do girls really get cooties from boys?" Kate asked, Dean brushing her hand through her long brown hair.

"I don't know." He replied, "We should find out."

"Okay." Kate said, letting Dean lean forward and kiss her lips gently, "Maybe you have to do it for longer to pass cooties over."

Dean kissed her lips again, pressing on a little harder and holding it for longer. They broke the kiss and looked at one another, realising that they felt no different to how they felt usually. Maybe cooties weren't real. But if monsters were real, shouldn't cooties be too?

"I feel fine." Kate said.

"Me too." Dean replied, cuddling Kate close as he always did, "Kate?"

"Yeah, Dean?" Kate answered, wrapping her arms around Dean's body.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" He asked softly, "Like my mom and dad did, and like your mom and dad did?"

"Maybe." Kate said quietly, "Do you want us to get married?"

"Yes." Dean replied.

He really, really did want them to get married. He loved Kate. He had from the moment he met her, and he wanted her to be his girlfriend and then for them to get married. The only thing the poor child didn't understand was that in this life, they probably could never have a happy married life. They'd be on the road all the time. They certainly couldn't bring children into it.

"I do too." Kate whispered, "We can get married in a big church and I can have a princess dress!"

Dean smiled and let her curl further into him, covering the two with the blankets and kissing her forehead with unbelievable tenderness.

"Goodnight, Kate."

"Goodnight, Dean."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Slight AU. John finds a little girl after her parents are killed by demons and takes her back to the motel with him. Dean grows attached to her and John lets her stay, but what happens when he finds out how deep their attachment really is? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **I had tears in my eyes writing this chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for all the support so far! I'm so glad you guys like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Can I Keep You?<strong>

**~Chapter Three~**

Kate was looking after Sam while Dean rushed to the vending machine outside the motel, but he'd been gone longer than usual and Kate was getting worried.

Sam was colouring some pictures in a book John had bought for him, while Kate was folding the children's clothes and putting them away.

"Kate?" Sam said softly, the young girl turning to him and smiling.

"Yeah?" She replied, going to sit by him.

"Dean loves you." He said, "Will you marry him when you're old enough."

"If he asks me to." Kate said, "But he hasn't asked me to."

"Oh." Sam replied, continuing to colour.

Kate gently patted his back and went back to folding the laundry, looking up as Dean entered with goodies from the vendor and something else in his hand. He put the chocolate on the table and walked over to Kate, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the middle of the room. He beckoned Sam over and then made him stand and watch.

"Let's get married." Dean said, showing Kate a little plastic ring he'd bought with his last fifty cents from a toy store nearby.

"Okay!" Kate laughed, letting Dean put the ring on her finger.

"Kate, will you be my wife?"

"I will." Kate replied, "Dean, will you be my husband?"

"I will." Dean whispered, "It's official. Sam saw."

"Okay." Kate said with a smile, letting Dean kiss her lips gently and hug her close to him, "Told you we'd get married!"

"Yay! You guys are married! I can't wait to tell Dad!" Sam cried, Dean pulling him closer and kneeling in front of him.

"Sammy, it's our little secret, okay? Just for us kids to know about, not grown ups like Dad."

"Okay." Sam said, "I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye! I won't tell!"

Dean closed his eyes when Sam said those words and he kissed his baby brother's head before turning to Kate who was admiring the plastic gold and pink ring on her finger. He was going to upset her now and he really, really didn't want to do that, but he had to or John would know that they were married. He'd try and make them get divorced or something.

"Kate...You have to hide that ring." Dean said quietly, "Dad can't see it."

"Dean?" Kate asked, her lower lip wobbling as she looked to the ring, "You don't want to tell people we're married? Are you embarrassed about me?"

She was way too young to be thinking that way, that someone would be embarrassed about marrying her, but Dean took her hands in his own and kissed her head, cupping her cheeks to make her listen. He didn't want her to be upset at all.

"We just don't need my dad to know, that's all." He said quietly, "He won't like it. I'm not embarrassed, Kate."

"Do you love me?" She asked, earning a nod from Dean who hugged her close to him.

"With all my heart."

"I love you too." She told him, taking the ring off and putting it in the pocket of her bag, "I'll find a special place to keep it."

* * *

><p>"Alright, kids, bedtime." John said quietly, "Dean, you're on the cot tonight, okay?"<p>

"Okay, Dad." Dean said softly, climbing onto the made up cot and tucking himself in, John giving him a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, son." The hunter replied, getting up to tuck Kate in, "Night, princess."

"Goodnight, John." Kate whispered, curling into her pillows as John kissed her forehead before he moved over to his youngest.

"Goodnight, Sammy." He said softly, little Sam reaching up for a hug and a kiss which John gave him before laying his tired little body back down and going to sleep.

"Night, night, Daddy."

John tucked him in and turned out the light, heading back to his own room through the connecting door and locking that to keep the children safe. He'd always treated Kate as his own, but she never forgot her mother and father, so she always called him John. He didn't mind. It was the one thing he could give her after the life she'd been brought into five years ago.

As soon as John had left the room, Dean climbed from the cot and ran to Kate's bed, climbing in beside her and holding her close to him. They stared at each other as they usually did, and Kate rested her head on Dean's shoulder, letting him hold her in his embrace and letting him stroke her hair. She liked it when he did that.

"Kate?" He whispered, hearing a small hum from her, "I do love you."

"I love you too." Kate replied, "Will we get married for real one day?"

"Sure." Dean promised, "Someday we'll have a house and we'll have kids of our own."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

Dean looked down at Kate who was blinking up at him with near tearful eyes, and he remembered it was five years since she came into their lives. Since her mama and papa died.

"Yes." He whispered, dipping his head and kissing her lips softly, gasping as she started to cry quietly, "Shhh...It'll be okay. I'll look after you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Years Later<strong>_

It was a Saturday, and John was busy on another hunt while Dean and Kate were back at the motel room with Sam. Now they were twelve and thirteen, at school Dean and Kate were going through the biggest change of their lives. Dean had suffered a bit of fright at school that day, but the nurse had explained to him what was going on.

His first erection, right next to Kate. Since Kate was pretending to be his sister at school, Dean couldn't tell the nurse that it happened when he looked at her, so he just said he looked at a girl, and the nurse explained everything. She'd explained the stage of life that he was going through and even though Dean knew a little after an awkward conversation with his dad, the nurse really wasn't bothered about telling him things.

He still loved Kate dearly, and she still loved him. They'd loved each other since they were five and Dean knew it wasn't brotherly/sisterly love. They had a bigger secret to keep though. Dean and Kate were a couple. They'd decided to slow down from their marriage three years before and be boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam still kept it a secret, which the two were incredibly grateful for and as they waited outside school for him, they found it hard not to hold hands or kiss, which they were still learning to do. Sam ran up to them and made a face at them.

"No kissing on the way home, okay?" He said in his little bitch voice, as Dean called it.

Kate hated it when he swore and she always told him off for it, but Dean knew it was only a matter of time before the bad language would start coming out of her mouth as well. All the way back to the motel room it was torture, to just stay apart and not hold hands, not to touch each other. They still shared their bed every night, and Dean's watch would beep at about five in the morning, telling him to go back to the cot, or telling Kate to go back to the cot, whichever one of them was on it. Sometimes, Sam had to sleep on the cot, since he wasn't so little any more, and the other two had to return to their own beds.

Finally, they got through the door, knowing John wouldn't get home until at least eight or nine. It was four, which meant they had four hours to be each other's boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I'm doing my math homework!" Sam cried as he rushed into the room, settling himself at the table and beginning to do it.

Dean got out his science homework while Kate got out her history homework and the three got on with it so it was out of the way. But Dean couldn't resist cupping the back of Kate's head and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster.

"Love you..." He whispered as they broke apart, still holding each other close.

"I love you too." Kate replied, kissing him again before the two continued to get on with their homework.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Slight AU. John finds a little girl after her parents are killed by demons and takes her back to the motel with him. Dean grows attached to her and John lets her stay, but what happens when he finds out how deep their attachment really is? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support so far! Just a pre-warning for some angst in this chapter and a side of Dean that doesn't normally come out. It shows just how their life has panned out and how their bond has caused a couple of problems for themselves. Also, this chapter deals with pre-teen/teen changes. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Can I Keep You?<strong>

**~Chapter Four~**

That night, John was out on a hunt, and Dean couldn't wait to climb into bed beside Kate and hold her as he normally did. But as he did, he found her laying there with only shorts on and a revealing top and he felt his erection come back, which made him panic and try his best to hide it.

"I love you, Dean." She whispered, kissing his lips and bring herself closer to him which made him gulp slightly and recoil, "What's wrong?"

God, how his heart broke at the way her face dropped like that. He really, really didn't want to hurt her or upset her but if she felt this then she'd get scared, and kick him out of the bed, which he didn't want. He hated to see the hurt on her face like that.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, becoming a little tearful, "Dean?"

"N-Nothing..." Dean replied, "It's not you...I-it's me."

Kate recoiled then, and Dean reached out to touch her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss. He felt the erection in his boxers twitch a little as he kissed her and he felt the need to press up against her. He really, really didn't want to scare her. Not at all.

"Something's happened..." Dean said softly, "I had to see the nurse today."

"Why?" Kate whispered, "What is it?"

Dean nodded to her and pointed at his boxers, and Kate looked down to find something sticking out in them. She'd heard about this in one of her classes. An ere...erection. Oh. She giggled, blushing and hiding her face in the pillow which confused Dean greatly. She kissed him gently and stroked his face, smiling as he kissed her hand.

"You're growing up." She smiled, Dean grinning in response and kissing her again tenderly.

"I'd like to try something?" He said, the words coming out as a question.

Kate smiled sweetly, nodding and letting Dean put her on her back. He gently kissed her lips, only leaning over her slightly as he kissed from her forehead right down to her chin, watching her tip back her head so he could kiss her neck.

"Dean, we're being brave, huh?" She asked with a quaking voice, watching her boyfriend nod in response, "I love you, Dean. You love me, don't you?"

"You know I do." Dean whispered, "You know I do, baby. And I know we're being brave."

He smiled and kissed down to her shoulders, admiring the size of Kate's growing breasts. Kate caught him staring and gasped, bringing her hands up to them to cover them. He remembered how frightened she was when she'd found the first lump on her chest when she was just nine. John had taken her to a doctor and she'd confirmed that Kate would be needing a bra soon. John had felt great about that one, having to tell Kate that the reason that girls eventually had to wear bras and that he'd have to buy her the one thing he felt awkward about; her first bras.

Another thing that Kate had noticed was the breaking of his voice, which sometimes made him sound a little squeaky, but a lot of the time his voice was quite deep now. She liked it. It made him sound more grown up. She was grown up. She'd been told by the doctor that she was grown up when she was ten. John had taken her because there'd been some bleeding coming from a certain place on her, and the doctor had said that she was becoming a young woman. Just as she was thinking of this, she saw Dean pull away and look at her with a little horror on his face.

"You aren't having that...that time of the month, are you?" He asked.

"No..." Kate whispered, "Why?"

"Y-Your shorts..." Dean said softly, "They feel a little...um...wet..."

Kate blushed and looked down, pushing Dean off of her and finding that they were slightly. Oh. She knew what was wrong and immediately felt incredibly embarrassed. She drew her knees up to her chest and looked down, concerning Dean as he knelt up and shuffled towards her.

"Kate?" He asked, "What's the matter?"

"You should go back to your own bed." Kate whispered, "We're too young for this."

"For what?" Dean asked, "Kate?"

"For..." She blushed and hushed her voice to a whisper, "Sex things..."

"Sex?" Dean asked, "I don't want...that..."

He was blushing. Damn! He didn't get embarrassed by this. Okay, he had a little in his Personal, Health and Social Education class. The teacher had described the act of...intercourse, was it...in great detail. Oh, the detail...

"I just...I..." He bit his lip and kissed her softly, "Can...Can I...touch...um...?"

He looked to her breasts and Kate realised what he was talking about. She looked into his eyes and searched for any sign that this wasn't bad, what they were doing. They were so young. She understood this, that at twelve she shouldn't be letting Dean touch her like that. She turned her head away and shook her head, realising that Dean hadn't moved.

"Dean, we can't." She breathed, "I...I don't think we should share a bed any more if this is going to happen."

"Kate?" He whispered, "Baby, I don't want to sleep on my own...I don't like it..."

"I don't like this..." She replied, "I don't like you staring at my...I..."

"Am I scaring you?" He asked, watching as she moved away from him and sat up again, wrapped her arms around her knees and burying her face in them, "Oh, Kate, I'm really sorry."

Kate began to cry. It was the one thing that Dean had wanted to avoid, and he didn't want to leave the bed. He didn't want to sleep alone. He didn't want to leave her upset either. He hadn't slept by himself in eight years, and he didn't want that to change. He gently rubbed her arm, feeling his own eyes burn with the unfamiliar feeling of tears. He never cried. He hadn't cried since his mother had died, but watching the girl he loved more than anything crying because of him really cut him deeply.

"Kate..."

"Dean, we shouldn't be here." She whispered, "We can't do this anymore. You're getting...things...because of me..."

"This is just part of growing up." Dean told her, "I need you, Kate. I don't wanna sleep by myself. I won't!"

Kate looked up at him and saw the tears clouding his eyes, feeling a tugging sensation in her heart at the sight of it. She cupped his face and wiped his eyes, gently rubbing his arms before pulling him into a sweet kiss, realising that he was starting to panic. He hadn't cried in years. He wasn't used to it. But this was so unnatural to see Dean like this, and she realised that he'd become really quite dependent on her and the contact they had. And it hit her that she was very dependent on him too.

"Dean, take deep breaths..." She whispered, watching Sam sit up from the cot and stare at the two, "It's okay..."

Dean began to calm himself, allowing Kate to pull him down to the mattress with him as she held him close to her, kissing him gently and stroking his face. They'd almost had a fight. She realised that they'd nearly fought with each other. They never fought with each other and Dean never cried. Changing their nightly routine was just causing upset, fear and pain, and she didn't want to see Dean like this. Changing their nightly routine was bad. So, they wouldn't change it.

"I love you." Dean sniffled, kissing her tenderly and pulling her closer to him, being careful because of his still present erection, "I love you so much, Kate. Please, don't make me sleep alone..."

"Shhh," Kate whispered, "I'm sorry I made you so upset. I love you too. I love you too, Dean, please, don't cry..."

"You're crying too, y'know." Dean told her, Kate nodding softly and looking over at Sam.

She could tell Dean felt embarrassed, so she didn't make a big deal of it. She'd hate it if he did that to her.

"You can go back to sleep, Sammy, it's okay."

Sam laid himself back down and drifted quickly into sleep, while Kate cradled a tearful Dean close to her and let him kiss her. They'd grown up so fast, yet were still learning about themselves, never mind the life they'd been thrown into. They'd never get normality and they both knew this, but as they kissed one another tenderly and fell asleep, they both still hoped and prayed for a normal life.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Slight AU. John finds a little girl after her parents are killed by demons and takes her back to the motel with him. Dean grows attached to her and John lets her stay, but what happens when he finds out how deep their attachment really is? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far! You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter, even with it's angst! ^^, forgive me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Can I Keep You?<strong>

**~Chapter Five~**

_**Three Years Later**_

"Happy birthday, Kate." Dean said softly as he and Kate lay in bed, kissing tenderly.

It was her sweet sixteen and John had left her, Sam and Dean for a week in a dingy motel room while he went to hunt a nest of vampires three towns away. Kate, because it was the week of her birthday, was given John's double bed, which she and Dean were currently sharing while Sam stayed in the room he and Dean were supposed to be sharing.

"Thank you." She whispered, sighing as Dean kissed her neck.

"You looked beautiful tonight."

Kate had put on her best dress, and Dean had put on his best shirt and his one pair of slacks, and the two had danced together in the motel room to her favourite song by Guns 'n' Roses. _Patience_. Now, they were laying in bed together, Kate in a tank top and shorts, while Dean was in a t-shirt and his boxers. As the two looked at each other, they realised how grown up the other one looked. How beautiful they were.

"You looked handsome." She replied, giggling as he settled himself between her legs.

They'd just started to do that, to lay against each other in that way, and they were learning more and more about one another's bodies. Almost as an instant reaction, as they kissed, they gently thrust their hips against the other person's, both shivering at the feelings they got from the contact.

"Baby, I want to try something." Kate whispered, "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure...I'm ready for anything, you know that." Dean replied, feeling her gentle hands slide up the back of his t-shirt before she gripped it to pull it over his head.

She gasped when she saw his torso, and she found it totally beautiful, especially the tanned skin, the smoothness of it, how muscular he was. She smiled and leaned up, kissing his neck and running her hands carefully over his body. One hand went to the back of his head when the other gently brushed up and down the skin of his back. He kissed her neck and shoulders, looking deep into her eyes as they kissed deeply and passionately before he pulled her into a sitting position, running his hands up her top.

"Can I?" He asked as he gripped her tank top, remembering that he'd asked her this three years ago and it had scared the life out of her.

She nodded and let Dean pull it over her head, revealing to him a white bra which he didn't look to straight away. He just kissed her lovingly and pulled her to his body, laying back down with her and rocking his hips against her as they kissed and touched each other.

"Baby, you're beautiful." He told her, sliding his hands behind her back to unhook her bra, "This okay?"

"Do you love me?"

Dean stopped at the question and looked into Kate's eyes, watching as they filled with tears. He didn't know what he'd done, he didn't know what had happened, but he knew something was up because of the look in her eyes. She looked destroyed and he had no idea what had happened.

"Of course I do." He replied, "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because I saw you kiss Tiffany Marsh today, that's why." Kate whispered as tears spilled from her eyes, "Why? Why would you do that?"

Dean gazed at her and went to wipe her eyes, watching the shudder that passed through her body at the touch. He had to explain. He didn't have a choice but to explain. She was getting herself really upset, and this had all just come out of absolutely nowhere.

"I have a reputation at school..." Dean explained, "It doesn't mean anything...It was just a quick kiss."

"You had your tongue in her mouth, Dean!" Kate snapped, pushing him off of her and moving away from him.

She put her top back on and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in the cold of the room. Dean went to follow her, watching as she walked away from him. He stared at her, knowing that her heart was truly broken and it was all his fault. Completely.

"Baby, I swear, she means nothing to me, she's just there for show..." Dean said, Kate gasping at him.

"Dean..." She breathed, disappointed in him, "You're using her? You betray me with her and you're using her? What's wrong with you?"

"Look...It's a difficult situation we're in, okay?" Dean said, "Baby, please don't be mad at me..."

"Don't call me 'baby', Dean." She said tearfully, her boyfriend going to hold her, anything to stop her tears, "Please!"

She pushed him away and just wrapped her arms around herself again.

"Please, don't touch me..." She sobbed, being ignored by Dean who just tried to hug her to his body, "Dean, leave me alone!"

"Kate, I never meant to hurt you, I don't even know why I kissed her..." He said, "Please, please, believe me..."

"Fuck you."

God, the anger in her words broke his heart, and the worst moment came when she threw on a plaid shirt and her jeans over her shorts, slipping on her boots before heading out of the motel room. Dean panicked straight away and ran to the door, watching as she'd actually sprinted that fast that she wasn't in sight. He didn't know which way she'd gone or anything. He couldn't leave Sam alone either.

So they'd go together.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna check the parks." Dean said as he and Sam walked down the road together, "Dude, I know you're tired, but we have to find her. She was really upset when she took off, I don't want anything to have happened to her."<p>

"Did she take a coat?" Sam asked, his voice showing the first signs of breaking, "It's freezing out here."

"No...No, she didn't." Dean replied, "Come on."

They checked all over the place, and then Dean heard a soft sobbing coming from a small cluster of greenery by the fountain in the last park in the area. He hoped and prayed that it was Kate he'd found and he beckoned Sam closer, seeing that indeed Kate was laying there, curled into a ball on the ground. She was shivering with the cold, her body shaking with sobs which didn't make things any better.

"Kate?" He asked, "Oh, God. Baby..."

"D-Dean!" She cried, "I'm so, so sorry..."

"Shhh, I'm sorry." Dean whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you, baby, I'm sorry."

"I l-love y-y-you..." She shivered, teeth chattering as she did, "Wanna go home."

"We're gonna get you home..." He whispered, taking off his coat and pulling her into a sitting position as he wrapped her up in it, "I love you too, baby, it's all okay."

He picked her up carefully, he and Sam rushing back to the motel to get her as warm as they could. Dean felt the relief wash over him that he'd found her and that she was okay apart from being freezing cold.

After giving her some warm dry clothes and sharing his body heat with her the best he could, Dean rushed around doing security checks before climbing into bed with her, holding her close and pressing kisses to her face and temple. They whispered sweet words to one another before falling into a deep sleep, their bodies entwined in a gentle embrace for the whole night.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Slight AU. John finds a little girl after her parents are killed by demons and takes her back to the motel with him. Dean grows attached to her and John lets her stay, but what happens when he finds out how deep their attachment really is? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Wow, sorry it's been a while since I updated. HEY! I'm doing comics of my fics soon, and there's a poll open on my profile for which Destiel fic should be the first to be made into a comic. Oh, and then there'll be a poll for OC stories, so please, please vote!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Can I Keep You?<strong>

**~Chapter Six~**

Kate bit her lip, running her hands over her legs back and forth. Sam was worrying as she was, and they were both waiting for John and Dean to return from Dean's first hunt.

"What if Dad finds out you and Dean are together?" Sam asked, Kate raising an eyebrow at him.

"He won't." She said, pointing a warning finger at the younger Winchester boy, "You say a word, Sam..."

The door open and John limped in, half dragging Dean with him. Dean wasn't conscious. Kate's heart leapt into her throat as she rushed to help John get Dean onto the bed that secretly he and Kate had been sharing. John saw the worry in Sam's eyes as he went to get the medical supplies and watched as Kate started to strip Dean down to deal with his wounds. She was panic stricken as tears fell from her eyes, her fingers shaking as she whispered nonsense words to Dean who was groaning in pain. He headed to the bathroom to start filling the sink with water, taking a bowl with him. Sam kept an eye on the door and watched Kate stroke Dean's head gently.

"You're gonna be okay, baby." She whispered, "It's gonna be okay, Dean. I love you. I love you so much, don't you fucking die on me, okay?"

"K-Kate, his wounds aren't that bad, alright?" Sam said, watching Dean stir and whimper Kate' name.

"I'm right here." She promised, "I'm here."

"Hurts..." Dean mumbled, "Ch-chest and st-stomach..."

"Okay, okay..." Kate soothed, "You're gonna be alright, I promise. I'm right here, Sammy's here, and John's coming with the first aid stuff."

Kate pressed a quick kiss to his lips, looking up when John came back from the bathroom.

"Alright, let's take a look at you, son." John said with concern, watching as his seventeen year old son writhed in pain on the bed, "Shhh, you're gonna be okay."

* * *

><p>Kate stood by the sink, washing her hands of Dean's blood. Her lover's blood...all over her hands. She felt sick, and as she washed the blood away she began to panic and get upset that it wasn't leaving her hands so easily. Finally, her hands were clean, and she returned to the room to find John putting the equipment away.<p>

"Stay with him tonight, huh?" He asked, "He's been asking for you, Kate."

Kate nodded and John walked towards her, pulling her into his arms. Now, they'd patched him up, Dean didn't look as pale, and John had reassured both Kate and Sam that he'd be fine. The wounds weren't deep or deadly, which made everyone feel tons better. John rubbed Kate's back soothingly, whispering words of comfort to her before taking Sam into his arms and doing the same. He left them in the room and went to sleep in his own, Kate grabbing a chair from the table and sitting by the bed, feeling Dean take her hand in his own.

"Hey." He mumbled, grabbing her attention straight away.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, stroking his hand softly, "Or is that a stupid question?"

"No, I feel a bit sore...but better than I did." Dean replied, concerned by her tears, "You okay? Were you worried?"

Kate nodded and Dean reached up, stroking her tears away with weak fingers.

"Be strong, baby, I'm okay." He said softly, watching Kate cover her eyes with one hand to hide her tears, "Shhh."

Kate wiped her eyes and Dean pulled her a little closer, letting her lay beside him and rest her head on his shoulder. She cried into his neck and he pressed a tender kiss to her head, keeping her held close. She'd been frightened for him, that he wouldn't be okay like he always promised her he would be.

"I thought I'd lose you." She breathed, "You were so pale...I thought..."

"I'm still here." Dean promised, "I'm still with you."

"Don't you ever leave me." Kate said with a sob, "Don't you ever leave me, Dean."

"I won't." Dean whispered, "I swear. I'll never leave you. I love you."

"I love you too." Kate replied, "I love you so much."

The two shared a kiss and got comfortable together, Kate covering them with the sheets and settling by his side. She cuddled him and kissed him, regretting what she was about to say.

"Dean, I'm gonna go sleep on the couch, okay?"

She didn't want a repeat of the last time this happened, but Dean nodded in understanding, kissing her once lovingly as she went to climb out of bed.

"If you need anything in the night, throw something at me." She said with a loving smile, and Dean chuckled while wincing at the pain from his stitching, "Goodnight, baby."

"Night, baby." Dean mumbled, watching her leave him before trying his best to sleep.

Kate didn't sleep a wink all night.

* * *

><p>Dean's groan of pain frightened Kate to death. But it was followed by a chuckle as Dean stumbled from the bathroom. His stitching looked great under the dressing, healing really nicely, but he was in a bit of pain still.<p>

"Hey, you." She said softly, sitting on the bed next to him, "How's my soldier doing?"

"He's doing fine." Dean replied, kissing her softly, "You look exhausted, Kate."

"I feel it." She whispered, Dean taking how tired she really was, "I was so scared for you."

"I know."

The silence between them brought home the reality that one day, Dean might not come out of a hunt alright, that one day maybe Kate would fall victim to a hideous monster, either of those circumstances leaving the other one to care for Sam, and to try and take care of themselves. The thought of living without the other one was so unbearable that it upset them both, and instead of getting upset, they decided to just hold each other instead. John was out researching for his and Dean's next hunt, and Kate could only fear the time when she'd go on her first hunt.

"I love you, baby." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

"I love you too." Dean replied, holding onto her and kissing her again, "I'm so sorry I scared you, Kate, I never meant to."

"Shhh, you can't help getting hurt, sweetheart." Kate told him, "I just don't want to lose you."

Silence washed over them again, and they began to kiss each other, savouring the feel of the other person. Dean's lips caressed their way down to Kate's neck, and as she held him, she fought back tears at her utter relief that he was going to be alright. They embraced lovingly and pressed their heads together, jumping apart as John entered the room. Kate lifted the dressing so it looked like she'd been checking on Dean's wound.

John smiled at the two teens before heading into the other room, Dean and Kate sharing one quick kiss before he came back.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Slight AU. John finds a little girl after her parents are killed by demons and takes her back to the motel with him. Dean grows attached to her and John lets her stay, but what happens when he finds out how deep their attachment really is? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Wow, sorry for the long wait with this one. I got the inspiration to write something rather calm and I thought this story could use a calm chapter set on an early morning. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the support so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Can I Keep You?<strong>

**~Chapter Seven~**

John had decided to let Dean focus on more research for any hunts he got into contact with the teens about, and was headed two towns away to hunt another beast since Sam had begged him not to move straight away. It was several months since Dean's first hunt, and John wanted to give him plenty of time to recover and to train him more so that he wouldn't get hurt so badly again.

Dean and Kate were concerned for Sam because the kid was intelligent and he deserved a better education than what he was getting. One that was constantly interrupted. By things that he shouldn't even think about. By things that belonged in comic books and horror movies. So, John had decided to go on a three week hunting trip and then return to pick the kids up when he was finished. But Sam had to do everything that Kate and Dean told him, and Dean was in charge of protecting Kate and Sam. God forbid, should something happen to Dean, Kate was then in charge of caring for Sam.

So, for their three weeks of freedom, Kate and Dean decided to make the most of it. John had left them a credit card and some cash for food, and Sam had his own room next to Kate and Dean's with no entrance to the outside. Sam was happy being close to Dean and Kate, but he had no intention of baring witness to their kissing. He slept peacefully in the room, guarded with salt lines as Dean had made sure, as well as other forms of protection from evil creatures, the light of the first signs of sunrise seeping through the small gap in the thin, cheap cotton curtains of the room.

The winter morning was cold. And in the next room, Kate and Dean were tucked in the double bed, and while Dean felt rather warm under the thick covers, he felt Kate shivering, and he turned slightly to pull her body towards him.

"D-Dean?"

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered, "You cold, huh?"

"Very." She replied, turning over and smiling at him as he welcomed her into his embrace.

"Three weeks." He whispered, stroking her soft cheek gently with his index finger, "I get to wake up like this for three weeks...With no worry of Dad finding us, with no worry of hunts. But..."

"You worry about John getting hurt." Kate said softly, "So do I. He's like a father to me, and he's your father, of course."

"He promised to call three times a day, if possible." Dean said as he rubbed his eyes, "At least once definitely."

"That's good." Kate sighed, smiling as Dean covered her body with the sheets and actually snuggled down with her.

They shared tender kisses tenderly stroked one another's bodies, finding the calm of the morning making a perfect mood for their 'special time' together. They were still learning, and were braving new things. As a seventeen and sixteen year old, they knew they'd have to wait before they actually made love together. Not because of the law. They'd been on the wrong side of it their whole lives. But because they had respect for each other and themselves. Also, John would expect no less of them to be of age before they made love with someone. Only John wasn't aware that Dean and Kate were together. And he wasn't aware of what they sometimes got up to when he was out hunting.

Dean pulled Kate closer, feeling her shiver in his arms as they broke a kiss, partially from the cold, and partially from the pleasure that she felt as her leg wound around him to pull him closer. They nuzzled noses for a second and kissed again, both staring into each other's eyes and breathing heavily as they held each other.

"You need warming up." Dean whispered, "Sammy's probably asleep so...we should be quiet."

"Yeah..." Kate breathed, biting her lip as Dean's warm hands ran up the cold flesh of her back, sliding her top up as he did before reaching her bra and unhooking it for a moment.

They'd progressed more and more physically and taken the time to appreciate one another in other ways apart from physically. Dean loved Kate's caring manner and her sweet giggle. He loved the way she looked at him when he spoke, like he was all that mattered and how she listened intently to every word he said. She loved how Dean would go to any length to protect her, and how he took into consideration her needs, fears, issues and her complete comfort in their relationship. And now, as he held her, he only had to look into her lust blown eyes to see that she wanted his attention more than anything.

Slipping out of her bra, Kate was left in just her tank top and pyjama pants, which they'd found was more comfortable for her if she was laying on her back. With a smile, Dean captured her lips in his own, turning her fully on her back and settling above her, pressing deep kisses to her lips before paying attention to that beautiful slender neck of hers. He continued his journey down to her cotton clad shoulders, sliding his hands up her top again only to be interrupted by knocking at the other door. The door leading to Sam's room.

"Shit." Dean sighed, "We'll carry on later, huh?"

Kate nodded, quickly rolling over and pretending to be asleep while Dean got out of bed and padded to the door, opening it carefully to reveal Sam standing there, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hey, buddy." The older brother said softly, "You okay? It's six in the morning."

"I've got bad cramps in my legs." Sam sighed, "I've been awake all night and I can't take it anymore."

He looked like he was in a lot of pain and Dean knew it was part of his growing pains. It sucked to be Sam at that point. Dean knew what it was like and he felt for his baby brother, looking back to Kate who was still 'sleeping' and then back to Sam before he went to his bag and pulled out a thick pair of socks. Then went to get extra blankets to give the younger boy before gently turning him towards the other room.

"Come on." He whispered, "Kate's sleeping."

Sam put the socks on and Dean told him to tuck his pyjama pants into the socks and then wrapped the blankets around his legs. Sam smiled gratefully to his brother and settled back down, grinning as Dean got a hot water bottle and placed it under the sheets too.

"Get some sleep, okay, dude?" He said as Sam sighed sleepily, "It's Saturday, I don't care how long you sleep for, as long as you feel better. You've got your growing pains, is all. Promise."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam whispered, trying to get comfortable.

"No problem." Dean replied with a smile, stroking his brother's hair, "You need anything, just come and get one of us if we're up, okay?"

Sam nodded and Dean tacked up one more blanket over the window to block the light out so the younger Winchester could easily get his rest. Then he left the room, returning to Kate who looked concerned as he climbed back into bed, holding her close.

"Is he okay?" She asked softly, earning a nod from Dean.

"He's fine."

She smiled and then kissed his nose, giggling as he got snuggled down right under the covers.

"You're cold now...Maybe you need warming up too." She said with a waggle of her eyebrows, before she pulled Dean into a passionate, loving kiss.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
